


A Gift

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Wayfarer's Haven, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: They felt it rather than heard it; a small disturbance in the air, as if a meteor had passed overhead. Deviating from their nightly patrol route, which only happened when it was a must, Kaelectic made their way towards the Haven’s border. Passing through Vuick'u’s protection wards, they briefly wandered the area until they saw the culprit — a lone Wind egg littered with a few small cracks, coated in a quickly fading aura of magic.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated, characters are in humanoid form.

They felt it rather than heard it; a small disturbance in the air, as if a meteor had passed overhead. Deviating from their nightly patrol route, which only happened when it was a must, Kaelectic made their way towards the Haven’s border. Passing through  **[Vuick'u](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13723064)** ’s protection wards, they briefly wandered the area until they saw the culprit — a lone Wind egg littered with a few small cracks, coated in a quickly fading aura of magic.

Concerned, and already full of questions but with no time to safely move the fragile item, the guardian-shaped celestial being protectively curled around it. After some tense minutes, and with the careful help of a claw, an imperial managed to free herself.

Though they were neither a healer nor an expert on dragon anatomy (past the obvious limbs), they briefly checked her over for wounds, a fresh wave of concern sweeping over them when they realized the hatchling  _wasn’t_  making the usual noises like she should.

Before the two could attract an unwanted audience, they formed an extension of their wing with its energy and carefully scooped her up — it giving the illusion that she was floating in the night’s darkness — and brought her back through the wards and into the village.

Glad for their inability to make noise when they walked, Kaelectic headed straight for  **[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)** ’s and softly knocked. The coatl opened the door within a few seconds, obviously not having thought about bed despite the late hour, and ushered them in as soon as he saw the child.

Setting her down on their leader’s moss-carpeted floor, Katan immediately set to work with checking her over — both visually and with magic. When he was satisfied that she was unharmed, he turned to his sentinel, who had switched to their human form to better communicate.

“She’s perfectly healthy,” Katan’s soft voice reassured without the need of prompting. Noting the slight, relieved slump of the others’ shoulders, he continued. “Her quietness doesn’t seem like something to fret over. Where did you find her?”

_I sensed something odd. I went to investigate and found a Wind egg just beyond the wards that was in the midst of hatching_ , they explained, dark-colored hands moving with smooth, practiced ease.  _It had a magical aura that was rapidly fading_.

“I highly doubt that she was abandoned, especially being so close to hatching, but that’s a matter that we can discuss after she’s settled into a routine, if you feel it’s needed,” Katan replied, already having decided to search the area in question when morning came.

_I wish to be the one that takes main responsibility for her_ , they requested after a short pause.  _It feels right_.

Katan blinked at them, curious and only slightly surprised, then nodded. “Of course, Kael. Take the rest of tonight, and the next few days, off. I’ll have one of the other sentinels cover your shift. Let me know if you need anything.”

_Thank you_.  _Good night_. Though involved with something they had no firsthand experience with, Kaelectic knew that they had many different outlets of help. With a dark, dull glow, they swiftly returned to their original form and, just like before, scooped the hatchling up with the energy from their wing and left, heading for their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
